monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashrah
Ashrah is a character from the Mortal Kombat video games, originally appearing in Mortal Kombat: Deception. While she may appear to be a human woman, she is actually a demon from the infernal depths of the Netherrealm. History Formerly an assassin for the Brotherhood of Shadow, Ashrah was cast out of the cult after defying Quan Chi's order to kill a target. She fled as her sisters were dispatched to hunt her down, and as she evaded her pursuers she happened upon a mysterious enchanted blade known as the Kriss. Ashrah touched the weapon and it instilled within her a sense of righteous purpose, for the Kriss had chosen her to wield it against the demons of the Netherrealm. With the Kriss in hand, Ashrah embarked on a quest to slay all demons that crossed her path. If she killed enough demons, her soul would be purified and she would ascend from the Netherrealm. To this end, Ashrah sought out the shadowy revenant Noob Saibot with the intention of destroying him. After slaying a multitude of demons in the Netherrealm, Ashrah transcended that plane of hell and emerged in an unfamiliar realm, surrounded by celestial beings of light. The celestial beings made her into their chosen warrior - the wielder of the Kriss who could purify the world, and would ascend into becoming "an angel of light", once she used the weapon to "consume the darkness". After submitting to their will, Ashrah was transported to Vaeternus to start slaying the vampire race, which she saw as vile beings for their feeding on the blood of the living and spreading their corruption throughout the realms. She began her quest, slaying numerous vampires. However, soon she was encountered by Nitara, who was warned of this threat to her realm by the elders of Vaeternus. Ashrah was defeated by Nitara, who then managed to escape to Edenia, and Ashrah followed her to gain the power of Blaze in order to destroy Nitara and gain ascension. It is unknown if she was responsible for destroying Nitara, but it is known that she was killed during the final Battle of Armageddon. Abilities Special Moves * Lightning Blast: Shoots a ball of white energy that travels a very short distance but knocks the opponent back. * Heavenly Light: Shoots a ball of white energy upwards that will crash down on the opponent. * Spin Cycle: She spins in a circle and if she hits the opponent they will be sent flying. Pressing the button repeatedly will make it last longer. * Nature's Torpedo: She flies missile-like towards the opponent and if she connects, the opponent will be sent flying. Fatalities * Spirit Melt: Ashrah summons a field of mystical blue light around her opponent, who melts. Similar to Liu Kang's Hara Kiri. * Voodoo Doll: Ashrah flourishes a voodoo doll, then stabs its arms with her Kriss. Her opponent's arms fall to the ground. Then she stabs the doll in its chest and twists the blade, sending chunks of flesh flying from the opponent's torso before they kneel over, dead. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Good Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Extradimensional Monsters